fanatycyslaskawroclawfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śpiewnik Śląska Wrocław
Waldemar Kasta - Śląsk Wrocław - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/kastafanatic.mp3 Posłuchaj] Twierdza Wrocław! Twierdza Wrocław! Oddałem serce za drużynę, Oddałem za nią duszę swą, Wierzę, że kiedyś zasłynie Mój święty klub - WKS Śląsk! Bo Śląsk Wrocław to jest potęga Śląsk Wrocław najlepszy jest Śląsk Wrocław trzeba szanować Śląsk Wrocław - W K S Śląsk! To już ponad 60 lat Śląsk! Popatrz brat dla nas cały świat Śląsk! Jak każdy klub nie jest bez wad, Nie liczę godzin i dat, Liczę na tytuł mistrza Ekstraklasy Śląsk! Nadszedł czas na sąd ostateczny Śląsk! Zdeterminowany i waleczny Śląsk! Jak Bryl Anrzej system skuteczny Jak miecz obosieczny, Śląsk! Ostry i niebezpieczny Śląsk! Nowe igrzyska Panowie Szlachta, Weto, za długo mistrza nie było w aktach Oto hymn boisk możny jak przemarsz wojsk, No bo Dolny Śląsk, to Dolny Śląsk Śląsk! Głęboko wierzę zdziałamy cuda Śląsk Jak wtedy, gdy trenerem Żmuda Śląsk! Nowy eurostadion ma wrocławski klub Piastowski WKS Śląsk Wrocław, Znów będzie mistrzem Polski! Śląsk Wrocław, Śląsk Wrocław, Wrocław, Śląsk Wrocław, Śląsk Wrocław, Śląsk Śląsk Wrocław, Śląsk Wrocław, Wrocław, Śląsk Wrocław, Śląsk Wrocław, Śląsk Śląsk Wrocław, Śląsk Wrocław, Wrocław, Śląsk Wrocław, Śląsk Wrocław, Śląsk Śląsk! Śląsk! Tylko Śląsk! Tylko Śląsk! Śląsk! Śląsk! Trybun duch, Śląsk! Ze mną tu, Śląsk! A przy nim jak anioł stróż ja i on, Śląsk! Labado, pląs, Śląsk mimo klęsk wciąż tańczy, Wciąż walczy, to dla ciebie ten mały walczyk. Jestem kibicem, Śląsk! Będę kibicem, Śląsk! Nie chcę z kibicem po meczu dzielić się zniczem, Nie chcę zostać z niczym, niczym żołnierz bez broni, Chcę honoru bronić lecz jako samuraj nie ronin. Nie ma już krwi Śląsk! Kto z nas drwi? Śląsk! Trzej Królowie naraz niosą w darach krew, pot i łzy. Ultrasi źli, Śląsk! WKS, Śląsk! Ta drużyna znów grać zaczyna dziś, Śląsk! To nowy sezon, a ty miej rezon, Śląsk! Sędzia wznowi, Wojskowi was uprzedzą, Śląsk! Mecz jest twój, Śląsku atakuj! Tylko Śląsk, tylko Śląsk Tylko Śląsk, Śląsk, Śląsk! Nasze serca biją za Śląsk - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/nasze_serca_bija_za_slask.mp3 Posłuchaj] Słyszy cała Polska Że jesteśmy z drużyną swą Żyjemy dla Śląska My wierzymy tylko w Śląsk Hej Śląsk, Wojskowi...O Nasz... O Nasz.. Więc wstań, do góry głowę wznieś, Śpiewaj naszą pieśń, Śpiewaj naszą pieśń: WKS, WKS, WKS... Oddałem serce za drużynę, - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/to%20my%20kibice.mp3 Posłuchaj] Oddałem za nią duszę swą. I wierzę, że kiedyś zasłynie Mój święty klub - WKS Śląsk! To my, kibice Śląska, Zna nas cala Polska. Za Śląsk, za WKS, Pójdziemy aż po życia kres! Choć by tu Ajax przybył, chodź by Benfika grała, wiara kibiców Śląska zawsze przy nim stała. La la lalalalala la la lalalalala la la lalalalala lalalalala... Oooo WKS! - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/do%20boju.mp3 Posłuchaj] Ten mecz musimy wygrać. Wygramy, wygramy, wygramy. Lechię pozdrawiamy. Wisłę pozdrawiamy. Motor też kochamy. Opavę pozdrawiamy! Miedziankę też kochamy! (Legię pokonamy!) O WuKaeSie klubie ty nasz. Hej na na na, hej na na na, - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/hejlala.mp3 Posłuchaj] Śląsk Wrocław trzy punkty ma, Wojskowi wspaniała gra, Śląsk Wrocław wygra mecz, a my śpiewamy tak... Zielono biało czerwoni, zielono biało czerwoni, zielono biało czerwoni, do boju WKS, do boju WKS, do boju WKS... Cala Polska w cieniu Śląska! - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/cala%20polska.mp3 Posłuchaj] Cala Polska w cieniu Śląska! Zielono-biało-czerwone się mieni, to kibiców Śląska znak. Ci kibice są niezwyciężeni, Boi się ich cały świat. Boją się nas kibice angielscy, Boją się nas także holenderscy. Boją się nas kibice Górnika Boi się nas cała pierwsza liga! My wierzymy tylko w Śląsk - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/my%20wierzymy.mp3 Posłuchaj] WKS WKS, Śląsk najlepszy w Polsce jest... Hej Śląsk, Hej Śląsk, Hej Śląsk, Hej Śląsk Lalalala lalalala lalalalalalala ... Nie płacz o Śląsku mój żalu co serce rwie, Nie płacz o Śląsku mój bo Wrocław zawsze z Tobą jest! Za rok a może dwa Śląsk mistrza Polski ma, Za dwa a może trzy Puchar Europy w rękach twych. Śląsku my z wami, - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/slasku%20my%20w%20wami.mp3 Posłuchaj] my za was serca oddamy. Śląsku my z wami, my za was serca oddamy! W kasach ścisk biletów brak Stadion Śląska pęka w szwach Jakiś kibic krzyknął jest Niech zwycięża WuKaeS W górę serca niech zwycięża Śląsk WuKaeS... Niech mistrzem Polski będzie ukochany Śląsk nie oszczędzimy serc gorących ani rąk. Tylko przy Śląsku będzie stała nasza myśl kiedy zaśpiewamy dziś Glory , glory Allelula!!! Śląsk dziś wygra nie ma chuja!!! Glory , glory , Alleluja!!! Niech zwycięży WKS!!! Wczoraj obiecałaś mi na pewno, że trzy punkty dzisiaj będą, że wygrasz dziś ten mecz! Nasza, nasza wiara nie zachwiana, w Śląsku Wrocław zakochana przez szereg długich lat. Hej, hej Śląsk Wrocław ukochana ma drużyno, wygrałabyś ten mecz, ten jeden mecz! Wrocław śpiewa Serce powtarza Tylko Śląsk Tylko Śląsk Tylko Śląsk I nawet Ajax nas nie przeraża Bo my wierzymy tylko w Śląsk (X2) Wrocław wierzy w swoją drużynę Tylko Śląsk Tylko Śląsk Tylko Śląsk I przyjdą lata gdy Śląsk zasłynie Bo my wierzymy tylko w Śląsk (x2) My chcemy gola, o Śląsku, my chcemy gola. My chcemy gola... Tańczymy labado, labado, labado, Tańczymy labado, małego walczyka. HEJ! Tańczą go kibice, kibice, kibice, Tańczą go kibice Śląsk Wrocław WKS! Cztery do zera, - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/slask%20zegna%20frajera.mp3 Posłuchaj] Śląsk Wrocław żegna frajera! Cztery do zera,... Kto dzisiaj wygra mecz? Śląsk! Kto? Śląsk! Kto? Śląsk, Śląsk, Śląsk! Do boju, do boju, do boju WKS! Viva! Viva WKS! - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/viva%20wks.mp3 Posłuchaj] VIva! Viva WkS! Kto tak gra, kto tak gra, jak my gramy? Oczywiście Śląsk Wrocław kochany. Bramkę strzel, bramkę strzel WuKaeSie, bo ta bramka zwycięstwo przyniesie Co za szał, co za szał, co za radość, Ta drużyna z ...................to słabość! Niepokonany Śląsk Wrocław nasz ukochany, - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/niepokonany.mp3 Posłuchaj] Niepokonany Śląsk Wrocław nasz ukochany! Czy wygrywasz czy nie, - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/jestem%20z%20druzyna%20swa.mp3 Posłuchaj] ja i tak kocham cię. W sercu moim to Śląsk najwspanialszym klubem jest! Do boju WKS, do boju WKS! Więc marsz, marsz, marsz Do boju marsz. Zwycięstwo czeka nas! Śląsk Wrocław to jest potęga. - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/slask%20-%20mistrzem.mp3 Posłuchaj] Śląsk Wrocław najlepszy jest . Śląsk Wrocław trzeba szanować. Śląsk Wrocław nasz WKS. Śląsk, Wisełka, Lechia Gdańsk, Śląsk, Wisełka, Lechia Gdańsk, Śląsk, Wisełka, Lechia Gdańsk, Hej! Śląsk, Wisełka, Lechia Gdańsk, Śląsk, Wisełka, Lechia Gdańsk, Śląsk, Wisełka, Lechia Gdańsk, Nic się nie stało, o Śląsku nic się nie stało. Nic się nie stało, o Śląsku nic się nie stało!... Nie dla nas jest porażki smak, - - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/come%20on.mp3 Posłuchaj] Nie dla nas forma zła! Najlepszych Śląsk kibiców ma i najlepiej w piłkę gra! Kaman Wrocław, Kaman Wrocław, Kaman Wrocław Kaman... Śląsk Wrocław gol, Śląsk Wrocław gol, Śląsk Wrocław gol, gol, gol, gol, gol... U nas we Wrocławiu, gdzie najlepsze piwo jest Mamy swą drużynę, która zwie się WKS. Alleluja, alleluja, alleluja WKS, Alleluja, alleluja, Śląsk najlepszy w świecie jest. Wrocław czeka, my czekamy Na zdobycie pierwszej bramy... Nadejdzie wiosna i przyjdą lepsze czasy, Powrócisz Śląsku kochany w szeregi ekstraklasy! A wszystko to, bo Śląska kocham I nie wiem, jak bez Śląska mógłbym żyć. Chodź pokaże ci czym moja miłość jest Dla Śląska zabiję się! (na melodię rozkwitały pąki białych róż) Słuchaj Śląsku znów jesteśmy tu. Mistrza Polski zdobądź Śląsku znów. My czekamy (w tym roku będzie) 32 lat, A w historii klubu drugiego Mistrza brak. Miała matka syna, syna jedynego. Chciała go wychować na fana wielkiego. Niech żyje Motor, Motor i Śląsk Wrocław. Niech żyje zadyma gdzie się ............. dyma. O Wrocławiu moim mieście pragnę marzyć, pragnę śnić I Śląsk Wrocław dopingować i ze Śląskiem w zgodzie żyć. Więc do boju WuKaeSie po zwycięstwo naprzód marsz. Ty mistrzostwo nam zdobędziesz jak tak dalej będziesz grał. Z Dolnego Śląska jest nasz klub, potężny i wspaniały. Trójkolorowe barwy ma Śląsk Wrocław nasz kochany. Choć w drugiej lidze gra nasz klub Wierni będziemy mu, wierni będziemy mu ! Grecja ma Ateny, Francja wieżę Eifla ma, A my mamy swą drużyne, Która Mistrza Polski ma. Kto tak gra, kto tak gra, jak my gramy? Oczywiście Śląsk Wrocław kochany. Bramkę strzel, bramkę strzel WuKaeSie, bo ta bramka zwycięstwo przyniesie Pierwszy gol, drugi gol, trzeci leci, na tablicy 3-0 się świeci, Co za szał, co za szał, co za radość, Ta drużyna z ...................to słabość! O Wrocławiu pragnę marzyć, we Wrocławiu pragnę żyć I Śląsk Wrocław dopingować i ze Śląskiem w zgodzie żyć. Więc do boju WuKaeSie po zwycięstwo naprzód marsz. Śląsku Mistrzem Polski będziesz jak tak dalej będziesz grał. Gdy na stadion Twój przybyłem, zrozumiałem wtedy, że Najwspanialszych masz kibiców i najlepiej w piłkę tniesz Nasza jedenastka to złota drużyna, Czy wygrywa, czy przegrywa, zawsze jest jedyna. Horto Magiko 1. O WKS! wolno Naszym świętym klubem jest wolno My kibice wolno Zróbmy wszystko wolno By w tej magicznej chwili śpiewem wspierać go! i od połowy klaszczemy 2. O WKS! klaszczemy Ty głowę wznieś klaszczemy My Cie będziemy do zwycięstwa dzisiaj nieść! klaszczemy Gdziekolwiek grasz klaszczemy Jesteśmy tam klaszczemy Idziemy z Tobą do mistrzostwa Złotych bram! --> Złotych bram! Ref. O WKS! ---> O WKS! Najlepszy jest! ---> Najlepszy jest! My Cie będziemy do zwycięstwa Dzisiaj nieść! ---> Dzisiaj nieść! O WKS --> O WKS!! Dziś wojny czas! --> Dziś wojny czas! Lecz gdy polegniesz to masz zawsze jeszcze nas! połowy klaszczemy 3. O WKS! klaszczemy Nasz święty klub. klaszczemy Będziemy razem przy nim stali az po grób! klaszczemy My kibice klaszczemy Zróbmy wszystko klaszczemy By w tej magicznej chwili śpiewem Wspierać go! --> Wspierać go! Ref. O WKS! ---> O WKS! Najlepszy jest! ---> Najlepszy jest! My Cie będziemy do zwycięstwa Dzisiaj nieść! ---> Dzisiaj nieść! O WKS --> O WKS!! Dziś wojny czas! --> Dziś wojny czas! Lecz gdy polegniesz to masz zawsze jeszcze nas! połowy klaszczemy 2. O WKS! klaszczemy Ty głowę wznieś klaszczemy My Cie będziemy do zwycięstwa dzisiaj nieść! klaszczemy Gdziekolwiek grasz klaszczemy Jesteśmy tam klaszczemy Idziemy z Tobą do mistrzostwa Złotych bram! --> Złotych bram! Ref. O WKS! ---> O WKS! Najlepszy jest! ---> Najlepszy jest! My Cie będziemy do zwycięstwa Dzisiaj nieść! ---> Dzisiaj nieść! O WKS --> O WKS!! Dziś wojny czas! --> Dziś wojny czas! Lecz gdy polegniesz to masz zawsze jeszcze nas! połowy klaszczemy Lalalalalala lalalala - [http://www.slasknet.com/mp3/arrearreooo.mp3 Posłuchaj] Arreeaaoo WKS Śląsk! Grać na całego i walczyć do upadłego. Grać na całego i walczyć do upadłego! Trójkolorowi, zielono-biało-czerwoni, Trójkolorowi, zielono-biało-czerwoni! Był będzie jest Motor RKS! Śląsku, Śląsku, Śląsku Ty nasz Pokaż światu jak w piłkę grasz... Śląsk jest Zielony - Biały i Czerwony ''' '''Ole! Śląsku kocham Cię! Tobie! Oddam serce swe! Złote! Swojej drużynie! Serce! Serce jedyne! Całe życie me oddałem Tobie na dobre i złe będę przy Tobie Śląsku kocham Cię